WarGreymon
WarGreymon is the Mega form of Agumon, Taichi Yagami's partner in the Anime series Digimon. He's a humanoid version of Greymon with flight-abilties. Name From the english word war, and from a misspelling of the word 'great'. Biography *'Group' - Dinosaur *'Level' - Mega *'Type' - Vaccine *'Armaments' - Dramon Destroyers: Gauntlets that enable WarGreymon to cut though almost anything, especialy Digimon whose names end with "Dramon" (Hence their name). Abilities Attacks(Normal) *'Mega Claw' - WarGreymon uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Effective against Dramon Group Digimon. *'Terra Force' - He collects energy from the world around him, and shapes it into a massive sphere of flame, which he hurls at his opponent. *'Great Tornado' - He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent. In the US dub of Digimon, Terra Force has been referred to as Nova Force, and Great Tornado as Terra Force. Evolutions WarGreymon is the last stage in the line of evolutions of Agumon. * Baby - Botamon * In-Training - Koromon * Rookie - Agumon * Champion - Greymon * Ultimate - MetalGreymon * Mega - WarGreymon Special * Mega (DNA) - WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon = Omnimon WarGreymon in Season 1 WarGreymon's First Appearance is Season One, Episode 38, Prophecy. His voice was supplied by Lex Lang (English) and Chika Sakamoto (Japan). Myotismon arc Myotismon, an evil digimon, had returned in a more evil form, VenomMyotismon. In accordance with an ancient prophecy, Taichi and Yamato allow themselves to be struck with the arrows of Light and Hope from Angewomon and Angemon (the digimon of Hikari Yagami, and Takeru Takaishi, respectively), which gave Agumon and Gabumon the power to warp-digivolve into their Mega forms of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, respectively. They were then able to destroy VenomMyotismon. Dark Masters arc WarGreymon appeared for the first battle with Piedmon, but he was reverted back to Agumon by Piedmon's Trump Sword attack. In the second time he fought Piedmon, he was turned into a keychain. WarGreymon appeared again to battle MetalSeadramon, and by using his Great Tornado attack destroyed him. WarGreymon next appeared when Yamato had been corrupted by Cherrymon, and convinced to fight Taichi after their rivalry has reached its peak. MetalGarurumon challenged Agumon, and he Warp-Digivolved to WarGreymon to protect Taichi. In the battle with Puppetmon, the villain controlled WarGreymon using his control strings and forced him to attack his friends. After he was freed, he helped destroy Puppetmon's evil mansion. When facing Machinedramon, Agumon was energized by Hikari Yagami's Crest of Light and so he was able to warp-digivolve to WarGreymon and he sliced Machinedramon. Post-Dark Masters arc It took the combined efforts of the other Mega-Level Digimon and WarGreymon to destroy Apocalymon in the last episode. WarGreymon in Season 2 When Black War Greymon BioEmerged into the real world to find/kill Yukio Oikawa, Agumon was sent to stop him, and with the new-power from Azulongmon gave Agumon, he was able to warp-digivolve to WarGreymon. He & Taichi confronted BlackWarGreymon atop Mount Fuji, and they battled as Oikawa & company made their escape. The battle was fierce and destructive, and completely equal. Neither could get the upper hand untill Imperial Dramon intervened. He later appeared to witness the last moments of Black WarGreymon, whose death & noble sacrifice hit him hard. WarGreymon in the movies Digimon Movie 2:Our War Game In Our War Game, a mysterius new virus digimon began consuming data on the Internet. When he digivolved into his Mega form, Diablomon (English:Diaboromon), WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fought him. However, due to 'net lag from the hundreds of e-mails being sent by kids watching the battle on their computers, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon moved so slowly that they were easily defeated. The power from the e-mails of hope that the kids around the world sent re-powered them, and they fused into a more powerful Mega-level Digimon, Omegamon (Omnimon) the most powerful Hero Digimon on the Digidestined's side, who was able to impale Diablomon's head easily. Category:Digimon